Jara
Jara (J/'erome and M/'ara) is the pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke. It is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never really tries to break her and Mick up. Jerome asks her out but she turns him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome told Mara a lot of things about his past, which seems to be a subject he likes to avoid with others which means that he trusts her to keep it a secret. He also told her how his parents left him to 'rot' there. They might date now when Mick left for Australia. Rivals: Mickra, Patrome, Jamber, and Nerome and possibly May. This pairing is rarely known as Marome (Ma/ra and Je'/rome') and Jera (Je/rome and Ma/'ra'). Link to the Jara Gallery, Jara Videos and Jara Fanfictions. Jara Moments Season 1 Moments House of Secrets / House of Attitude *In a lesson Jerome sits behind Mara. *When Mara says “And Joy’s just gone? That really is weird.” Jerome is nodding his head like her agrees with Mara. *Mara sits next to Jerome at the dining table. *When Jerome throws food at Alfie, Jerome and Mara laugh but then both get food thrown at them by Alfie. *The next morning Mara and Jerome sit next to each other again at breakfast. * Mara tells Jerome off for be insensitive about Joy’s disappearance. * When Mara says she feels mean about not making Nina welcome, Jerome pulls a face at her. * When Mara turns around, Jerome steals food off her plate. * In the school photo, Mara is standing near Jerome. * When Mara says “You're Mr. Flemings replacement,” Jerome looks away from Mr. Winkler and pulls a face. * After the night of Nina going up into the attic, Jerome and Mara sit next to each other at breakfast. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Mara and Patricia enter the living room, Mara gives Jerome a little look. *When Mara and Amber are on the football field, Mara is looking at Jerome and vice-versa. *At Dinner they sit together. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara and Jerome sit next to each other at breakfast. *Mara looks at Jerome whilst she’s in the kitchen during the party. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome is staring at Mara and after a few seconds, he realizes she's cheating for Mick. *Jerome mouths the words "Mara, Mara, Mara" and shakes his head in disapproval. *Jerome goes into the girls' bathroom and listens to Mara and Patricia's conversation. *Jerome blackmails Mara by telling her that he will tell Mrs. Andrews that she cheated. *Jerome gives her a huge list of chores to do. *They pair up for a drama exercise where the pair must say, "I love you" to express their true emotions. *After observing Jerome and Mara, Mr. Winkler comments that he likes their emotion in the exercise, despise. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Mara comes in with her new look, Jerome looks shocked. *Jerome faces Mara and says “Didn’t you used to be Mara?!” like he was disappointed that she had changed and liked her the way she was. *When Mrs. Andrews walks into the class room you can still see Jerome looking at Mara. *Jerome pulls a face of disgust when Mara puts chewing gum behind her ear. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome tricks Mara when they are pulling the prank. *Jerome asks Mara if she wanted to hang out with him and Alfie today. *Alfie asks if Jerome likes Mara. *Jerome says "NO, SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN!" and Alfie just shakes his head in a "yeah, right" movement (possible Jara shipper) *Mara is sitting next to Jerome. *Jerome tells Mara that his parents don't visit a lot. *Mara wants to comfort him, but he leaves. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara apologizes to him about bringing up his parents. *Instead of becoming upset or angry, Jerome opens up to Mara. *Mara says she didn't know he was sensitive. *Jerome throws up jelly beans trying to catch them in his mouth to impress Mara. *She laughs and says, "That should really be an Olympic event". *He and Mara are playing chess and Mara says that he is good, and that she is not surp rised. *Mara invites him to join the chess team but Jerome says its lame. *When Jerome said the chess club was lame, she responded, "That's more like the Jerome I know and love". *Jerome ditches Alfie for Mara and Mara looks a bit surprised about it. *Jerome nominates Mara for class president. *Alfie teases Jerome about liking Mara the whole episode and Jerome never denies the comment. *Jerome looks jealous that Mick and Mara have the same numbers. House of Time / House of Aliens *Jerome puts up posters of Mara. *He asks her out on a lunch date. *Jerome calls her pretty and smart. *He says she deserves him, not Mick. *However, Mara became offended by this. Jerome immediately takes it back, but still meant what he said, so Mara left him. *When Mick surprises Mara at school by coming back, Jerome looks very upset. *Jerome flinches when Mara calls Mick her Boyfriend. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Jerome asks if Mara would "fancy" watching a movie with him. *Mara was about to say yes when Mick asked her to go on a walk with him. *Later that night, Jerome asks her again, but she says she can't because Mick was doing something romantic for her *When Mara says Mick and her are back on, Jerome looks really upset. *Jerome sees Mick setting up a dinner date for Mara, with candles, and tells Victor about it. *When Mara confronts Jerome about putting up the posters of Amber, Jerome tells her about how his parents left him at the school "to rot". *Mara tries to comfort Jerome by holding onto his arm. *Jerome doesn't lie to her when Mara asks if Mick was seeing someone else when he was in California, even though he really wants to. *Jerome says Mara brings out the best in him. *Jerome asks Mara if she confronted Mick about the letter. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Jerome tells Mara about Mick rigging the election; this shows how much he cares about her feelings. *Jerome was listening and watching Mara and Mick fight about the elections. *Jerome looks concerned when Mara leaves to talk to the teachers. *At first when Mara and Mick talk about their relationship, Jerome looks a bit shocked. *When Mara says "We're finished" to Mick her eyes drift of over to Jerome. *Jerome looks really happy when Mara and Mick break up and says to Amber "now that's what I call a result" with a ready hand to get a high five. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mara and Mick get back together and they kiss. Jerome is standing in the room as this happens and looked very jealous. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of ForeverHouse of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Jerome looks at Mara when Mick is spinning her around. *Mara is worried about where everyone is at prom so she's even worried about Jerome. Season 2 Moments *On the House of Anubis web page, in the Connections tab, it says that Jerome is crushing on Mara, and Mara might be crushing on Jerome. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail *Jerome says, when Mick and Mara were leaving for the movie, that Mara would tell what will happen al the time and Mara looks a bit worried, but Mick just says "Shut up, Clarke!" House of Rivals / House of Faces *Jerome tells Mara he can deny her nothing. .House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Jerome seemed to try to genuinely comfort Mara before Mick came down the hall. *Jerome and Mara give each other a "pop quiz" about their personal lives in the hall. Jerome asked Mara about breaking up with Mick and Mara asked Jerome about when he'd start looking for his father. *Mara tells Jerome that she may be interfering, but she wants to stop him from doing something he may regret. House of Protection / House of Letters *Mara helps Jerome hire a private investigator. *Mara is very concerned by Jerome's reaction to a letter from his father to his mother. House of Who? / House of Fraud *Mara is concerned when she finds out about Jerome's father. *Poppy interrupts them and asks if Mara and Jerome are an item, after denying it, Mara leaves the two to talk alone. *Mara knows something's up with Jerome's "Donkey Day." *When Mara finds out about the scam, she threatens to let the "donkey out of the bag." *Jerome chases after her. House of Chance / House of Divides *Mara tries to teach Jerome a lesson about scamming his classmates by making him donate all the Donkey Day money *Mara is concerned when Jerome is trying to finish the carrot eating challenge that Eddie out him up to. *Mara checks on Jerome while he's feeling ill to make sure he's learned his lesson and to tell him he did a good thing. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Mara and Jerome walk together in the hall and discuss his father and Jerome's debt. *It seems to be implied that Jerome hasn't even told Alfie about his father and that only Mara and Poppy know. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Jerome asks Mara to help him hide from Nina and Joy. *Jerome only gives Joy and Nina's money back after Mara tells him to. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome is very upset with Mara for helping Poppy write to their father. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Mara appologizes to Jerome and he tells her that his father wants to see him. *Jerome says he didn't want to tell Mara he was going in case he chickened out. *Mara offers to go as moral support when Jerome goes to see his dad. *Mara goes with Jerome to the prison and Jerome's father mistakes them for a couple. *When Jerome decides he can't talk to his father, Mara talks him down and convinces him to stay. *Jerome's father says that Mara and Jerome are good together, despite not being a couple. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Jerome buys flowers for Mara and thanks her for being his rock. *Jerome gives Mara a hug. *Mara gets angry with Jerome when he can't tell her why he won't tell Poppy. *Mara asks if the flowers will squirt water from them *Jerome says no but if she was allergic he would have gotten her plastic flowers *Mara says she'll keep the flowers House of Help / House of Phobias *Mara apologizes to Jerome for getting angry and promises to not ask about what he won't tell her again. *Mara gets offended when Jerome still won't tell her. *Jerome confides in Mara that his father wants him to do something that might get him in toruble. *When Jerome says that he has to go back to the prison alone, Mara says it's a pity. *Jerome teases Mara, asking her if she misses him. *Jerome tells Mara that Poppy found out about their father. Quotes (Jerome) "I guess you bring out the best in me, Mara Jaffray." (Jerome) "Jaffray, I can deny you nothing." (Alfie) "Welcome to Mara-Land population: Jerome." Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings